


Insert Requests Here

by PanthoraStormHeart



Series: Your Wishes Are My Command [1]
Category: All fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, crossovers, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthoraStormHeart/pseuds/PanthoraStormHeart
Summary: So I'll be remaining here for the rest of the game/rest of my days. And while I remain here I will be taking just about any and all requests. The good, the bad, the ones you don't want to tell your friends or family about.Read the inside of the cover for the details.





	Insert Requests Here

Okay now that we've got the happy jingley shit out of the way let me tell you the details. Any requests I take will be from any fandom. Now if I don't personally know much about the fandom I will need time to do a little research but I will keep you updated on how that goes. 

Now my primary are 

Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, 

Bleach, 

Black Butler, 

Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate

Undertale. 

Vampire Hunter D

Devil May Cry

Attack On Titan

Also I will not write anything for SpongeBob. Not going into that can of worms so I'll just be up front about it. It will be a flat no if you ask. Because ew . . . Just . . . No.

Now these are just some of the things I will or won't do I do PLENTY more. Send me a request via Comment or Private Message and I'll write you back on if I will or won't and how long it'll likely take. I am a working girl so I can't be attached to my phone ALL the time.

And when I say anything I seriously do mean anything. Sexual, gorey, or sadistic chapters will be marked CLEARLY so people won't make the mistake of reading something that could scar them. I mean seriously we write incest, underage, rape, and torture all the time and now it's my turn for some crazy shit. 

Now the bad isn't all I do. You want happy fluffy weddings and pink with rainbows? Aye aye Captain! Is my only response! It doesn't have to have sex it could literally be about a happy trip to the beach and watching the sunset with their twin and not have any shit at all just a sweet moment between siblings untainted by the darkness in our souls~ . . . *Cough* carrying on! 

Also I will take OC works. You want your so and so character to make out with so and so or Madara/OC/Tobirama? By all means send it in. With a DETAILED description of your character. I'm not sloppy and I like to write details. 

Also gender/body type/appearance. I don't give a damn send it in because I know plenty of people (myself included) who are not perfect that would love to body crawl some hot ass characters from these shows. And I know I'm not the only one that had anonymously posted ourselves in place to be written in so we can day dream about how awesome it would be to actually do what we're reading.

So yeah. I'm here literally for your written entertainment! I want to write but I need something to jog the writer bug in me. And anything that is of my own creation will be labeled as such everything else is of someone else's creation and I am not claiming it.

Now this stuff can have run on. If it get longer then a few chapters it will get its own part in this Your Wishes Are My Command series. Most will likely be one shots though but I will definitely latch on if I smell a good story. You will be credited on what you give me though if I do turn it into a story. I'm not a cheat so if someone gives me an idea I will be crediting them no matter what.


End file.
